No Place To Go
by TheOneThatStayed
Summary: This takes place after 2X01 Time Will Tell. After Claudia finds out she supposedly helped MacPherson, she runs away and to keep a low profile goes to Old City. She meets Henry at a bar and her adventure starts. In the Sanctuary timeline it is 3X01-3X05.
1. Chapter 1

"So which one are you closing in on, the overly muscular guy or the skinny hipster?" Henry jumped at the voice next to his ear. A girl maybe 20 with bright red hair is stood with her hands on her hips and a computer bag slung across her shoulder. He sighs and turns his focus back to his surveillance.

"Neither what are you talking about?" She rolls her eyes and slides on to the stool next to him.

"Well you are certainly not dressed to impress anyone here, no offense, your eyes haven't left that table all night, and," she reaches down by his thigh only to pull up his stun gun, "the insane amount of tech stuff in your bag is a giveaway. So do you want some help?" He turns his head to stare at her.

"No and you have your computer with you." She looks at her shoulder solemnly before giving him a haughty look.

"Well I don't really have a place to leave it right now." He nods not paying attention.

"What first grab on your own?" He whips his head around and stares at her noticing her wince in pain before smirking again.

"Listen I don't have time to talk right now, and." She cuts him off by pressing her mouth against his. The Sanctuary hadn't left much time for anything like that, so he responds quickly. She pulls her mouth away to his ear panting heavily.

"That guy noticed you were staring plus he and his macho friend over there are going to split up while they leave, which I'm assuming spells out a pain for you. And I'm good at this so let me help you, then I'll be on my way." He'd rather have the abnormals even if this chick had to help him plus she said she'd leave afterwards. She bit her lips and looked hopefully at him. He noticed that she moved her body again so that her right side was protected.

"Fine, but I take the bigger guy." She mock salutes him and they watch far more discreetly for another minute or so.

"So what's your name?" Henry turns to look at his new partner in crime.

"Henry Foss. And yours?" Her eyes flick to the right.

"They're leaving right now." She slides off her seat and waits a few seconds after the skinnier abnormal walks out. Henry soon follows the bigger one and grabs out his stunner. These two were known for "finding" rare abnormals and Magnus wanted to see what they knew about Hollow Earth. He highly doubted it, but Magnus is the boss. He rounds the corner, with his back against the wall, glancing around quickly he starts following the man while staying in the shadows of the alley. At random points the man would turn, sensing something was behind him but kept seeing an empty space. As Henry and his target start moving closer to the street, Henry makes his move. The man turns around and rushes at Henry, he grips the stunner and aims, hitting him twice and knocking him out. Securing the man in handcuffs, and putting him in the van, he starts off to find the girl. He starts thinking about how bad of an idea it was to let her help him. He wasn't sure of the abnormals powers, and he didn't know what training she had, hell she could be trying to get revenge on the guy, he had to find her now. As he rounded the corner he sees a bright purple light near a warehouse that flashes for a split second, and then disappears. Henry jogs over to a loading truck and peeks around the side to see the girl hand cuffing the passed out abnormal. She stays bent down for a few more seconds after handcuffing the man. She then spins around and smirks at Henry.

"What didn't think I could do it?" She walked across the parking lot, he right hand on her side.

"What was that purple light?" She raises her eyebrows but keeps talking.

"The asshole started running as soon as he left the building and so I ran after him, I mean why can't the bad guys ever be sl-ow." She grabs on to his shoulder. Henry freezes for a second then is able to grab her before she hits her head on the concrete. He sets her upper body down on the ground, and reaches into his bag. Her jacket moves away from her body slightly showing the beginning of a blood stain. He pushes it back farther and sees a bullet hole.

"Oh my god ok so your bleeding, and I don't know your name and Magnus is never going to let me go solo, not that that really matters at this moment. My boss is a doctor she can get the bullet out." He brings the phone up to his ear and starts to talk. She starts loosing focus.

"Claudia Donovan" She blacks out. And he tries to babble out an explanation to Will while looking at Claudia loses blood.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry for the long time between updates. I'll try to be better about that.

Henry and Will watch from a distance as Magnus finishes the removal of the bullet from Claudia's side. Will looks at Henry and sighs.

"What were you thinking, getting her involved in a retrieval? We had to bring her in and we have no idea who she even is, considering neither of us could find anything about her online."

"I know, but she knew what she was doing. There was no gunshot, and neither of the guys had a gun on them. I'm not sure how she was hurt, but it wasn't from the abnormal."

The door opened ad Magnus walked through holding Claudia's bag.

"Will, can you please try and contact Tesla and ask him to come here?" Will narrows his eyes, but walks off to find the number. Henry turns and meets Magnus's eyes.

"It was a bad decision to get her involved," Henry tries to interrupt but was silenced by a look "however if she was just going to leave after helping you she could have been dead by now, which would make her even more of a mystery, since I found this in a her bag." She holds up a gun made of metal and glass with a coil in the center.

"Uh Doc, it looks like some prop for a cosplay." Magnus smiles and shakes her head.

"It will hopefully be explained soon." She points over to the girl who was slowly waking.

"I think I'll go talk to our Ms. Donovan, while you go process those abnormals with Kate." He shuffled off to the SHU while Magnus passed through the door again.

Claudia gained more consciousness and had noticed the cuffs around her wrists. She began to writhe, trying to maneuver her thin wrists out of the restraints; thoughts of the institution rising in her mind. A tall brunette woman with a lab coat comes in the room, and starts to check the variety of machines that Claudia was attached to, before undoing the wrist cuffs. She rubs her wrists and hunches her shoulders.

"Hello Claudia, I'm Doctor Helen Magnus." Claudia flicks her eyes up and meets the doctors.

"What am I doing here?" She smiled and then sat down crossing her ankles.

"It appears you fainted after helping one of my employees catch an abnormal." Claudia's eyes skewed together, before relaxing gain.

"Oh uh Henry right." Magnus smiles and nods again.

"Ms. Donovan, I need you to tell me what is going on." She holds up the tesla and puts it on the table next to the bed.

"I have no idea what th-"

"It was in your bag along with an extremely encrypted laptop, a passport, and one purple latex glove. So I can make an assumption not to trust you and restrain you again, or you can tell me the whole story. I need to trust the people in this building, and I'm hoping I can trust you." She crosses her legs and looks expectantly at Claudia. Sighing she leans back and begins to speak.

"I work for an agency in the United States that collects and guards-"

"Warehouse 13, I know." Claudia stares at her, but speaks when Magnus gestures to continue.

"Yeah I work at Warehouse 13, and this evil ex-agent decided to come back and enact revenge on the warehouse, and to do so he unbronzed H.G. Wells, but someone else with access had to do and the video tape showed me, even though I didn't do anything. So I ran away."

"But if you didn't remember doing it what other evidence did they have." A voice from the entry had both women turning their heads to see a tall man with glasses.

"My apologies, this is my assistant Dr. Will Zimmerman. Will this is Claudia Donovan." She stayed at him for a few more seconds before answering his question.

"I don't have any other agency training. I hacked my way in, because of a grudge, and they ended up keeping me. Between me and the others, I was the better candidate for betrayal, but I swear I didn't do it."

"Don't you think running incriminates you more? Also Tesla is on his way here. All he asked was for the wine cellar to be stocked." Claudia shifted to glare at him, wincing when she turned her right side.

"Well my flight response has always been more dominant than my fight. And so I ran, and I've been running for about a week. I don't exactly have a place to stay right now."

"Then how did you get shot?" Will fully enters the room and stands across from the bed.

"Well when your good at numbers gambling is a fantastic way of making money. However it also means a higher chance of running into some Russians that you cheated. And these particular Russians had guns."

"Oh good, another thief" Magnus puts her hand on Claudia's shoulder, and gives Will a disapproving look, while Claudia looks like she is about to sock him.

"Claudia you are welcome to stay here. No matter how many times Will may forget this; The Sanctuary is a place of relief for anyone. Now why don't you get some sleep?" Magnus walks to the door pulling Will with her and shuts off some of the lights. Claudia lies down again and tries to get some sleep; the idea of Sanctuary for all rolling around in her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry Again for the wait. I'm not quite sure where this is going, anyb suggestions PM me.

Magnus looks up from her charts when she hears a knock on her door.

"Come in" A slightly nervous Henry slids in through the crack in the door, and sits down.

"Big Guy said you wanted to talk to me?" She sets her paper work aside and smiles.

"Ah yes I'd like to talk to you about Ms. Donovan. I believe she'll be taking up our offer of Sanctuary and will be residing here at least for a little while. And I'm not sure if you had gotten around to looking at her lap top, but she seems to be very technically abled, so I'll have her working with you." Henry sat silent for a moment.

"Uh yeah great doc. So she'll be my assistant." His voice raised in hope at the end. Magnus rolled her eyes.

"Somewhat, but don't be offended if she surpasses you." Henry opened his mouth with an indignant reply, but was cut short by the front door being pushed open and an annoyed Tesla yelling at Big Guy. Magnus grabbed her sweater and followed Henry to the door.

"I'm sure once I get Nikola a large enough glass of wine he'll come to look at the gun. I'd like you to be there when we examine it. Maybe go and reintroduce yourself to Claudia and make sure you keep Will out he seems to be very against having her stay here."

"You got it Doc." He started down the corridor on his way to the infirmary. He wasn't sure how he felt about this girl, Claudia, had she used him to get into the Sanctuary, maybe she was Cabal she did mention missions, and who just kisses someone out of the blue? He arrived in front of the door just as Kate was leaving. She smirked at him and raised her eyebrows.

"Hell yes another girl. And she looks like your type Hank." His eyebrows creased, before he rolled his eyes and went in. Claudia was sleeping.

"Damn." He debated the options; stay and look like a creep when she wakes up, wake her up, or leave and sit outside of the door until he heard Magnus coming and then enter. He didn't notice the girl slowly turn her head to look at him.

"So I see you changed clothes," She caught his eye and smirked "and here I thought blood eau Claudia was a new fashion craze." He didn't say anything and she started to get fidgety.

"Red isn't really my color. It uh works on you though." She reaches her hand up to her bob.

"Thanks, so is your boss really letting me stay here? And what is a sanctuary for all? And was I hallucinating or was there a Sasquatch in here when I was drugged up?" Henry smiled and took a seat in one of the chairs across from her.

"Um first question, yes Magnus doesn't make fake offers, second question is answered way better on the tour, and third, yes." Her eyes were quizzical but she said nothing.

"A lot to take in I know. We call the Sasquatch Big Guy." He was waiting for the lunatic question, but that came out was

"Cool, why was he wearing a floral apron?"

"He's baking cookies." Her eyes lit up, and she pushed herself up in bed.

"Can we go get some; you don't understand I haven't eaten anything in like 3 days."

"We're supposed to wait here for Magnus and Tesla, but afterwards I guess we could; If you're not on bed rest." She sat back in bed and looked at him only her eyebrows raised.

"If I am?" He could feel her daring him.

"Then I'll bring some back, with real food. Did you not tell Magnus you were hungry?" She looked down and shook her head.

"No, I was going to but that that asshole with glasses came in."

"Will?"

"Yeah. I guess I lost my appetite." Henry nodded. They sat in silence for a few seconds.

"I'm gonna go see if any cookies are done now." Claudia smiled in thanks and Henry went to open the door, only to have it thrown open in his face.


End file.
